Frida 1967-1972
Frida 1967–1972 is a 2 CD compilation of recordings by Swedish singer Anni-Frid Lyngstad released by EMI Sweden in 1997. The album gathers Lyngstad's recordings, pre ABBA, for the EMI/Columbia label in chronological order; the A- and B-sides of ten 7" singles as well as her EMI album Frida. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frida_1967%E2%80%931972# hide *1 History *2 This compilation *3 Trivia *4 Track listing **4.1 CD 1 **4.2 CD 2 ***4.2.1 Bonus tracks (TV and radio appearances 1970) *5 Production *6 Sources Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=1 edit On September 3, 1967, Frida won the national Swedish songcontest named "New Faces", arranged by record company EMI and held at Skansen, Stockholm. The first prize was a recording contract with EMI Sweden. A secret for the winner, not known to Frida, was to perform the song live in a major TV show the same evening. This happened on the same day Sweden went from driving on the left hand to the right hand. That Sunday evening, September 1967, Frida sang her winning song "En Ledig Dag", (A Free Day or A Day Off) in the TV show. This very first exposure to a wider TV-audience caused a big sensation and so many record companies and composers got in touch with Frida, EMI started to fear they might lose their new singer. To be sure, on the next morning, EMI drove all the way from Stockholm to the town Eskilstuna and ended up in Fridas home with the recording contract for her to sign. EMI producer Olle Bergman remembers:-"We got so interested and fond of her and I thought she had everything a person needs to become something". This is how Lyngstad got her first recording contract. She spent five years at EMI Sweden before switching to the Polar Music label and joining her bandmates in ABBA. Her first TV-performance, mentioned above, is included in Frida the dvd. This compilationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=2 edit On September 11, 1967 Frida went into Europa Film Studio in Stockholm and recorded "En Ledig Dag". Professional and selfassured on this first day in the studio, she managed to record the vocals for the song in just one take. The same day, she also recorded the B-side, "Peter Kom Tillbaka", (Peter Come Back). This double CD is digitally remastered and both the music and Fridas warm, distinct voice sounds crystal clear throughout the whole album. Among all the songs here is her 1969 attempt in the Swedish heats for the Eurovision Song Contest with "Härlig Är Vår Jord" (Our Earth Is Wonderful) when she finished fourth. Included is also her first studio album, "Frida", which was produced by her then fiancé Benny Andersson as well as her first # 1 hit in Sweden with "Min Egen Stad", (My Own Town) in the Svensktoppen chart. (This song includes 3 of the 4 Abba members. Bjorn Ulvaeus, Benny on piano and Frida). This release also includes clips from the press and critics from the time the songs and album was first released. Frida received unanimously generous praise from the critics, who especially noted the precision and versatility of Frida as a vocalist, hitting every note to perfection. Included are also pics of all the singles releases and alternative photo shots which were not used then. Added as bonus material on this compilation are tracks 14-17, which were recorded for TV. The Frida 1967-1972 compilation saw the CD debut of the rare duet single "En Kväll Om Sommar'n"/"Vi Vet Allt Men Nästan Inget", (One Summer Evening/We Know Everything But Almost Nothing) with Lars Berghagen, recorded in the spring of 1971 to promote a Swedish summer tour in the folkparks, originally released on the Polydor label. For Abba fans, the live version of "Barnen Sover", (The Children Are Sleeping), recorded on September 29, 1970 for radio show Våra Favoriter, (Our favourites) is historic and of special interest, since this was the very first public appearance of Anni-Frid Lyngstad, Agnetha Fältskog, Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson as a quartet, shortly before their 'Festfolk' tour. Triviahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=3 edit In 1972 she changed record label to Polar Music and soon found international stardom with her bandmates in ABBA. During these early years, Lyngstad did many other radio and TV recordings in Sweden. Some of them can be found in Frida the dvd but they are not included in this set. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=4 edit CD 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=5 edit #"En Ledig Dag" ("Weekend in Portofino") (Matteo Chiosso, Bruno Defilippi, Bengt Sten) - 2:55 #"Peter Kom Tillbaka" ("Junge, Komm Bald Wieder") (Lotar Olias, Olle Bergman) - 3:07 #"Din" ("Quiereme Mucho") (Gonzalo Roig, Jerico) - 2:39 #"Du Är Så Underbart Rar" ("Can't Take My Eyes Off You") (Bob Crewe, Bob Gaudio, B.S. Bimen) - 3:17 #"Simsalabim" (Gunnar Sandevärn) - 2:30 #"Vi Möts Igen" ("Where Are They Now?") (Bradford Craig, Ty Whitney, Bengt Haslum) - 3:18 #"Mycket Kär" ("Non Illuderti Mai") (Daniele Pace, Mario Panzeri, Lorenzo Pilat, Stikkan Anderson) #"När Du Blir Min" ("The Lonesome Road") (Nat Shilkret, Olle Bergman) - 2:09 #"Härlig Är Vår Jord" (Ivan Renliden) - 2:42 #"Räkna De Lyckliga Stunderna Blott" (Jules Sylvain, Karl-Ewert) - 2:38 #"Så Synd Du Måste Gå" ("Comment te dire adieu?"/"It Hurts To Say Goodbye") (Jack Gold, Arnold Golan, Stikkan Anderson) - 2:24 #"Försök Och Sov På Saken" ("Surround Yourself With Sorrow") (Bill Martin, Phil Coulter, Bo-Göran Edling) - 2:40 #"Peter Pan" (Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus) - 2:09 #"Du Betonar Kärlek Lite Fel" (Peter Himmelstrand) - 2:29 #"Där Du Går Lämnar Kärleken Spår" ("Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes)") (Barry Mason, Tony Macaulay, Olle Bergman) - 2:43 #"Du Var Främling Här Igår" ("I Close My Eyes And Count To Ten") (Clive Westlake, Patrice Hellberg) - 3:32 #"Tre Kvart Från Nu" (Melody in F) (Anton Rubinstein, Peter Himmelstrand) - 3:14 #"Jag Blir Galen När Jag Tänker På Dej" ("Goin' Out of My Head") (Teddy Randazzo, Robert Weinstein, Stikkan Anderson) - 3:27 #"Lycka" (Björn Ulvaeus, Benny Andersson, Stikkan Andersson) - 2:59 #"Sen Dess Har Jag Inte Sett 'En" (Trad. arr. Claes Rosendahl, Lars Berghagen) - 2:10 CD 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=6 edit #"En Ton Av Tystnad" ("The Sound of Silence") (Paul Simon, Owe Junsjö) - 3:58 #"Suzanne" (Leonard Cohen, Owe Junsjö) - 4:07 #"Allting Skall Bli Bra" / "Vad Gör Jag Med Min Kärlek?" ("Everything's Alright"/"I Don't Know How to Love Him" from Jesus Christ Superstar) (Tim Rice, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Owe Junsjö) - 6:14 #"Jag Är Beredd" ("And I'll Be There") (Paul Leka, Denise Gross, Stikkan Anderson) - 2:38 #"En Liten Sång Om Kärlek" ("Five Pennies Saints") (Sylvia Fine, Lars Berghagen) - 2:25 #"Telegram Till Fullmånen" (Cornelis Vreeswijk, Georg Riedel) - 1:59 #"Barnen Sover" (Peter Himmelstrand) - 3:35 #"En Kväll Om Sommar'n" (duet with Lars Berghagen) ("Changes") (Phil Ochs, Lars Berghagen) - 2:08 #"Vi Vet Allt, Men Nästan Inget" (duet with Lars Berghagen) (Lars Berghagen) - 3:32 #"Min Egen Stad" (Benny Andersson, Peter Himmelstrand) - 3:00 #"En Gång Är Ingen Gång" ("There Goes My Everything") (Dallas Frazier, Stikkan Anderson) - 2:46 #"Vi Är Alla Bara Barn I Början" (Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus) - 3:12 #"Kom Och Sjung En Sång" ("No Sad Song") (Carole King, Toni Stern, Stikkan Andersson) - 3:43 Bonus tracks (TV and radio appearances 1970)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Att Älska I Vårens Tid" (Gunnar Nystroem, Gösta Rybrant) - 2:41 #"Ole Lukköje" (Ingrid Almqvist, Ingemar Malmström) - 1:50 #"Vad Gör Det Att Vi Skiljs För I Afton" (Nils Jolinder, Karl-Ewert) - 2:18 #"Min Soldat" (Nils Perne) - 2:30 #"Barnen Sover" (Live) (Peter Himmelstrand) - 3:40 Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frida_1967%E2%80%931972&action=edit&section=8 edit *Olle Bergman - producer (CD1: tracks 1-12) *Benny Andersson - producer (CD1: tracks 13-16, CD2: tracks 1-7, 10-13) *Lars Berghagen - producer (CD2: tracks 8 & 9) *CD2, tracks 14-17 from TV-show När Stenkakan Slog, Sveriges Radio 1970 *CD2, track 18 from radio show Våra Favoriter, Sveriges Radio 1970 Category:1997 compilation albums